Murder knife
} |name = Murder knife |image = New murder knife.png |px = 260px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} The murder knife is an optional dialogue device used to dispose of certain characters abruptly in Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and Dragon Age II. Uses in Dragon Age: Origins Ostagar * The prisoner at Ostagar - He offers you a key in exchange for some food. You choose to kill him and take it. As you draw the knife and start walking towards him he screams for help but you stab him in the heart and kill him. * The Mabari Hound - In the camp at Ostagar, the Kennel master is caring for a sick mabari. He asks you to go in and put a muzzle on it so that he can medicate it. You have the option to kill the mabari. (The screen turns black and you do not witness the killing, so theoretically it could involve any weapon.) * Pick - If you fail at persuading him into giving you Ser Garlen's Sword, you can accuse the elf of being a deserter, and then have the choice of stabbing him in the stomach. Arl of Denerim's Estate * Off-duty guard - As a City Elf, while sneaking into the castle you will be confronted by a group of off-duty guards in the dining hall. If you have weapons on your back they ask you where you got them. Unable to think of an excuse, you may exclaim "Oh sod it" and throw the knife across the room. It hits one of the men in the neck, killing him. * Sleepy Guard - As a Male City Elf, when assaulting the Arl of Denerim's Estate. You can wake the guard up and ask him questions, then slit his throat. Korcari Wilds * Wounded soldier - While preparing for the Joining in the Korcari Wilds, you find a wounded soldier whose regiment was wiped out by darkspawn. You have the option of refusing to help him and slitting his throat. Lothering *Unscrupulous merchant - In Lothering there is a merchant arguing with a Chantry sister about his prices. If you drive the sister away, you may then slit the merchant's throat. Castle Redcliffe Dungeon * Jowan - In Redcliffe you find Jowan locked in a cell. You have the option to stab him through the cell bars. Castle Redcliffe * Connor - You have the option of killing Connor with the knife, or allowing Arlessa Isolde to do the deed instead. Ruined Temple * Brother Genitivi - If the Warden refuses to let Brother Genitivi tell others of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, he walks away shaking his head. The Warden pulls the knife out and throws it at Genitivi. Brother Genitivi turns around to show the knife stuck in the back of his head. He then falls to the ground, dead. Redcliffe Village * Lloyd - If you attempt but fail to convince the barkeep to help defend the village, there is the option of throwing a knife into his back. Random Encounters * Zevran - After he ambushes you on the Long Road, you can wake him up to question him or slit his throat. * Bandit Leader - As part of Leliana's quest, you can let him leave or slit his throat. Diamond Quarter * Dwarf Merchant - As a Dwarf Noble, you have the option of stabbing a merchant for disrespecting Trian. Aeducan Thaig * Scout - As a Dwarf Noble, when the scout gives false testimony to frame you, you may call him a traitor and stab him in the stomach. Dust Town * Nadezda - May be killed during the Entering Jarvia's Hideout quest, as if she betrayed the Warden to Jarvia. East Brecilian Forest * Danyla - In the East Brecilian Forest, a Dalish elf-turned-werewolf asks you to end her pain and kill her. If the Warden agrees he/she will stab her in the chest. West Brecilian Forest * Deygan - In the West Brecilian forest is a wounded Dalish hunter. You may kill him while he is still unconscious. * Mad Hermit - You can refuse to play his game and [Attack]; this will cause him to teleport away each time. Dalish Camp * Sick Halla - You can persuade Elora to put the Halla out of its misery, or offer to do it yourself. Circle of Magi * Godwin - During the Precious Metals quest, you may get the option to slit his throat for making profit because of the templars' addiction. This option however is only available before the Broken Circle quest is concluded. Arl of Denerim's Dungeon * Vaughan - During the "Rescue the Queen" quest, Vaughan is locked in the dungeon by Rendon Howe. You can use the option "No one's missed you". * Rexel - During the "Rescue the Queen" quest, Rexel is locked in the dungeon by Rendon Howe. You can choose to put him out of his misery. The Nest * Morrigan - During the "In Search of Morrigan" quest from the "Witch Hunt" DLC, you have the choice of stabbing Morrigan in the stomach. The cut-scene shows a wounded Morrigan falling into the Eluvian portal. }} Uses in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Wending Wood * Dying Militiaman - You will find a man tainted by the Darkspawn, and can choose to end his suffering by slitting his throat. }} Uses in Dragon Age II A new murder knife was added about halfway through the production process, but there are scenes still featuring the old one. Epler, John. Will the murder knife return? BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-21. If Hawke uses a bow, they can use the murder knife as a secondary weapon to kill enemies who get too close in combat. Prologue * Ser Wesley Vallen - Either Aveline Vallen or Hawke will kill Wesley with the knife, after discovering he has the taint. The Blooming Rose * Idunna - During the "Enemies Among Us" quest, you can choose to kill her with a knife to the chest. The Wounded Coast * Varian Ilithis - During "Wayward Son" quest, you can state "I don't need to step" when threatened with Feynriel's execution to throw a knife at the slaver, killing him before the ensuing battle. This option is only available for a "rogue" Hawke. * Javaris - During the Blackpowder Courtesy quest, you will be given the choice to kill him with a knife to the back of the head. Kirkwall Docks * Aden - During the "Finders Keepers" quest, you can use the knife to intimidate Aden to reveal the location of the crates you are looking for. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. * Lord Harimann - During the "Loose Ends" quest, you can choose to kill him by throwing the knife into his forehead. This action will later change some of the dialogue at the start of the "Repentance" quest. * Keran - During the "Best Served Cold" quest, after discovering that he was involved in the kidnapping of your sibling, lover or friend. You will be given the choice of stabbing him in the stomach. Abandoned Ruin * Kelder Vanard - During the "Magistrate's Orders" quest, if you decide to kill Kelder, Hawke will use it to slit Kelder's throat. The Fade * Feynriel - During the "Night Terrors" quest, you have the option of making him a Tranquil by stabbing him in the back with the knife. This option is only available for a "rogue" Hawke. Lowtown Bazaar * Anders - After he blows up the Chantry at the start of "The Last Straw" quest, you will be given the choice to stab him in the back. Dark Foundry * A skeleton - When the final enemy is slain in the battle against Quentin and his minions in the "All That Remains" quest at the beginning of the cut-scene, Hawke will kill one last skeleton by throwing a knife into its head. This plays out the same way for all three classes and personalities. Darktown * Danzig - If Fenris is in your party during the "Wayward Son" quest, Hawke can use him to make the slaver give him information. Having Fenris intimidate Danzig into talking will give you the option of killing the slaver with a knife to stomach. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. * Gascard DuPuis - After the "All That Remains" quest, you can find the blood mage in Darktown. You can intimidate him by using Fenris or Aveline (if you bring both of them along then Aveline takes precedence) into revealing his true intentions. He will then explain that he was lying about having a sister and that he wanted revenge on Quentin for not teaching him the secrets of necromancy. Once he finishes telling you these revelations, you have the choice of killing him with a knife to the stomach. Ser Varnell's Refuge * Captured Qunari Delegate - You can side with Ser Varnell during the "Offered and Lost" quest, by throwing a knife into the neck of the delegate. This will only work for an "aggressive" Hawke. Hunting Grounds * Poisoned Dog - During the "The Lost Hounds" quest in the "Mark of the Assassin" DLC, you have the option of ending the dogs suffering. This will then lead to confrontation between you and the dogs master. Companion and NPC use of the murder knife The Chantry * Karl - During the "Tranquility" quest, Anders will end the suffering of his friend by stabbing him in the stomach. You have the choice to encourage Anders to help Karl by having him do the deed. The Blooming Rose * Hawke - During the "Enemies Among Us" quest, Idunna tries to use Blood Magic to make Hawke slit his/her own throat. This will always fail. Sundermount * Merrill - During the "Long Way Home" quest, Merrill will use the knife to perform blood magic by cutting her wrist to undo the magical barrier. This is the only time the knife is used for a task. * Merrill - After the Pride Demon fight during the "A New Path" quest, Marethari will stab Merrill and the demon will use her blood to start another fight. * Marethari - After the Pride Demon fight during the "A New Path" quest, you can have Merrill kill the Keeper by saying "You said you had to die". Merrill will then stab her in the stomach. Antivan Camp * Male Antivan Crow - During "A Murder of Crows" quest, Zevran will throw a knife into the right eye of an assassin. Undercity * Hawke - During the "Shepherding Wolves" quest, An undercity thug will pull out a knife on Hawke before being killed by Ketojan. Chateau Haine * Guard - During the "Heart of the Many" quest in the "Mark of the Assassin" DLC, after Hawke and Tallis have entered the castle. A cut-scene will show Tallis throwing a knife into the throat of a Guard.}} References Category:Object